Current trends in enterprise software development have moved towards the increased use of remote data storage and virtual application technologies. Such technologies are, for most individuals, complicated abstract designs that are difficult to visualize and comprehend. Even for those individuals familiar with a particular system, the mental map that one has of the system will likely vary from the map that any other user of the system may have. System architects, administrators, and users may all view the system in different ways, potentially leading to miscommunications and mistakes in an increasingly complex computing environment. The result of such complexity is that entrustment of complicated enterprise systems must be given to those individuals capable of understanding such systems, potentially taking the management and decision-making power out of the hands of more appropriate personnel.
Architectural models run far behind current system topology due to the sheer workload of maintaining several architecture viewpoints—a stopgap solution to avoid diagrams from getting too complex. Application simulation has been rendered down to testing smaller and smaller units of work because the complexity of having true end-to-end application and integration simulation has become unfeasible due to the complexity of the interconnectivity of the average enterprise. Those enterprises that do run their own computer centers, as well as cloud vendors, are tasked with maintaining a mapping between the physical and abstract components of an application. Failing to have an up to date mapping might result in the wrong system being shut down due to hardware maintenance or, even worse, the wrong system being shut down during emergencies like security breaches by hacking attacks.
It is known to have two-dimensional computer programs for modeling enterprise systems. While such two-dimensional systems may provide a consistent map of a system's architecture, such systems largely fail to accurately and consistently reflect true enterprise systems due to the limitations inherent in working with only two dimensions. Therefore, current computing systems are lacking needed features to accurately and effectively model an enterprise system.
Therefore, there is a need in the art of computing technology for a three-dimensional computer program for modeling enterprise systems that will accurately represent physical, abstract, and motivational aspects of enterprise data centers, combined with visual and audible cues to alert system administrators about failing systems, performance problems, and the knock-on effect of system or hardware failures on other systems.